


seven days (let me teach you about love)

by rue_undercover



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Irene - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Romance, Seven Days - Freeform, older!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rue_undercover/pseuds/rue_undercover
Summary: park jihoon is considered as one of the most beautiful men in west high, but he has always been told his face doesn't match his personality as he is usually blunt, straight forward and shows tough love. he always ends up being the dumpee.enter kang daniel, his junior who has everything jihoon doesn't have: tall, broad and the perfect gentleman. he always dates people for a week but is considered the best boyfriend on campus. he always ends up dumping.what will happen if the next person daniel dates ends up being jihoon, how will that week go?warning: this storyline is by rihito tachibana. i just really like the manga so i decided to turn it into nielwink, i tweaked it a bit just to suit the nielwink universe!





	1. monday.

**MONDAY**

 

 

“Jihoon, can you close your mouth next time you yawn please.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes at his best friend of three years. Jisung and Jihoon met in first year when the latter first moved from Japan to South Korea. He was helping his sisters unload when he found out Jisung was his neighbor and later on saw him in class, and from that day on, both boys got closer and ended up being best friends.

 

“You have such a pretty face but you ruin it with that bratty personality of yours,” Jisung crossed his arms, “this is why you always get dumped.”

 

Jihoon tried to smile as the taller unconsciously poked his insecurities. Jisung was right. Jihoon was considered to have one of the prettiest faces from the third year boys but his personality and sharp tongue always made anyone he dated dump him.

 

Nevertheless, Jihoon decided to jokingly reply back,” says the one who has been single for the past two years. It’s not my fault people judge me based on my face only,” Jihoon pouts.

 

Jisung’s mouth widen and he smacks Jihoon’s head, “don’t speak to your hyung like that, why don’t you be more like Daniel?”

 

“Daniel?”

 

Jihoon knows Kang Daniel, the heartthrob first year who moved into school recently, landing a high reputation from the moment he stepped school grounds.

 

“He has such a handsome face and his gentle personality matches his face, unlike you, and not only that, he manages to give his date of the week a taste of royalty” Jihoon rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day and stood up, “yeah, this is why all his relationships last for one week only. Jisung, wake up, all that shit is fake.”

 

Even though Daniel’s reputation was all unicorn and rainbows, there is still a big question mark on his dating life. And Jisung was one of the “lucky” ones who were able to taste the bliss of being Daniel’s lover of the week.

 

“I never thought about it actually, what’s up with that?”

 

Jisung clapped his hand, looking proud, “I’m so thankful to have dated the God Daniel himself.”

 

Jihoon squinted his eyes, “you dated him for a week? And he dumped you. What is wrong with you?”

 

“I’ll explain. Daniel accepts confessions at the beginning of the week, on Monday to be exact-“

 

“Wait, any confession?” Jihoon’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes. He doesn’t seem to have preferences and he doesn’t discriminate. Anyway, he dates you for a week, gives you the perfect week then on Sunday, he’ll say:

 

I couldn’t fall in love with you, let’s break up.”

 

“What the fuck is that? And you guys believe that shit?” Jihoon grumbled.

 

“You will not understand until you try it, Jihoon.”

 

“If all of you know he breaks up with the said person after a week, why do you all waste your time and ask him out?” Jihoon squinted his eyes, giving it a thought.

 

“Because he truly does give us a good experience, he treats us gently and lovingly, a week is definitely worth that.”

 

“That’s so stupid, I truly wonder how come the female population here doesn’t hate him!” Jihoon exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon decided to breathe some fresh air before the third period by taking a seat against the wall of the school gate. He thought about the fact that he might end up single his whole life and how no one is going to ever like him for himself rather than just his face.

 

Drifting to another topic to think about, he thought about the fact that he once used to see Daniel at basketball practice as the latter was part of the basketball team. He remembers him as a very tall guy with broad shoulders. He vaguely remembers talking to him two or three times. The kid seemed nice, but jihoon never thought the boy would ever have this reputation on his shoulder.

 

How come people dumped Jihoon when he was committed and actually gave his lovers as much time with him as possible while Mr.Daniel is shooting arrows left and right and not getting in trouble for it at all? Such thoughts crossed his mind.

 

Suddenly, Jihoon witnessed a red convertible car drive by and stop near where he was sitting. Speak of the devil, Daniel gets out of the car and Jihoon notices the woman who is sitting in the passenger seat gives him a flying kiss as a form of goodbye.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Jihoon looks up from where he is sitting at the handsome boy towering him and smiles, “good morning, Daniel.”

 

“Was that your girlfriend of the week?”

 

Jihoon blushes at his own big mouth and mentally hits himself for that, “u-ugh, no.”

 

Daniel proceeds to take a seat next to Jihoon which makes the older in awe at the taller’s face. He was gorgeous. Jihoon was in a trance as he stared at the boy seated next to him, he had a really cute face when he smiled but the mole underneath his eyes gives him sort of a sexy look when he had a straight face. His body didn’t even match his face as it was big and broad. Especially his shoulders, Jihoon especially found them really attractive.

“So, what are you doing out here?”

 

“Nothing, just decided to get some fresh air, and get an ice tea from the machine near here.” Jihoon cursed at the fact that even though he is older, his body was way more smaller compared to Daniel _._

_Jesus, what does this boy eat?_ Jihoon thought.

 

Up close, Daniel also finds himself nervous in front of the older as he now notices how beautiful Jihoon is. He has heard of the third year’s looks being talked about a lot but he never really got an actual good look. His doe eyes, framed by long thick lashes are absolutely lovely. His plump lips, this nose, and blinking eyes gave him a really soft doll look that any female would dream of having. Daniel wonders why he never looked at him before.

 

“So, did your lover of the week confess yet?”

 

“No, not yet.” _I’m surprised third years know about it_ , thought Daniel.

 

Jihoon silently thought to himself and asked, “do you really accept anyone who confessed first? Even if they’re really not your type?”

 

Daniel gave the shorter a small smile and answered, “Yes, because I don’t really have a type. You can’t really tell who a person is based on their face and body, can you?”

 

“I guess, but there have to be certain qualities you prefer? For example, a sexy face or a cute looking one?”

 

“Hmm, when you think about it that way,” Daniel pauses for a minute, “in regards to that, I like your face, Jihoon hyung.”

 

Jihoon freezes, cheeks and ears turning red. A period of silence washes over them and Jihoon stares at the taller with mixed feelings. Daniel stands up and heads over to the vending machine next to them.

 

Then, at the moment, the third year decided to blurt out, “then, go out with me, Daniel.”

 

Jihoon stands up and curses himself for what he just said, he notices Daniel got an ice tea and turns back to look at him.

 

“Here you go,” Jihoon’s eyes widen and heart flutter at the sight of Daniel holding an ice tea for him, giving him the cutest grin, bunny teeth showing.

 

“T-thank you,” the shorter blinks and take the drink, “how much should I pay you?”

 

“You are my boyfriend now, so you don’t have to worry about it,” Daniel winks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you want to come to mine, after school?” Jisung asks as he starts packing his bag, ready to leave.

 

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Jihoon notices Daniel standing in front of his classroom, waving at him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw him attractively leaning against the door of the classroom and smiling at him.

 

“You go ahead first, I’ll meet you outside,” the shorter says while moving past the students to meet Daniel.

 

“Here you go, I am not sure how much the ice tea costs, but I gave you an extra note just in case,” Daniel closes Jihoon’s hand and shakes his head.

 

“Keep it, you should expect things like that from now on.”

 

Jihoon blinks, big eyes looking up to Daniel, “oh… thanks, I guess.” _He probably treats all his friends like that,_ Jihoon pondered.

 

“I came to ask if we can exchange digits,” Daniel blushed as he talked, “give me your phone.”

 

Jihoon found that a bit endearing, how he sounded nice but at the same time commanding “sure.”

 

Jihoon handed the first year his phone as he watched the older use his manly, big hands to add his digits to his phone.

 

“Here you go,” Daniel handed him his phone, “let’s walk together.”

 

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed at how friendly Daniel was being and decided to question it, as that’s how his mouth is programmed, straightforward and blunt, “um… I’m flattered that you want to walk me home, but aren’t you being a little too friendly?”

 

“Aren’t we dating right now? That’s how I treat my boyfriend, I thought you knew about that.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened and he turned into a fit of giggles as he looked at the younger’s serious expression, “I was joking about that, I didn’t think you’d take me seriously.”

 

“You sounded really serious though, but anyway, let’s just do it for fun anyway,” Daniel smiled.

 

Jihoon thought about it, there was nothing to lose and plus, he was actually interested and maybe he can learn how to keep lovers instead of losing them all the time.

 

 

 

 


	2. tuesday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys go on a date.

 

Daniel has always been considered a light sleeper so there was no surprise when he felt a body on top of him that made him jolt awake right away. He opened his eyes and his gaze softened as he saw who it was. She was the most gorgeous girl that Daniel has ever laid his eyes on. And unfortunately, he had to remove her from on top of him as he was now dating someone and she was also his best friend’s ex.

 

“Danny, I need you to come with me to do my nails today,” Irene pouted.

 

Daniel felt her hands massage his shoulders and he would do literally anything for them to carry on resting there but he knows this is no good and he needs for her to be a long distance away from him. He settles his hands on her waist and carries her so she is now standing on the floor.

 

The younger yawns tiredly, “how did you even get in here?”

 

“I still have your keys, silly,” Irene giggles and proceeds to come forward with her arms spread.

 

“No, I am not doing this, no physical affection, Irene,” Daniel said sternly.

 

“Ugh, are you still doing that one-week dating bullshit?”

 

“Yes, and I am dating at the moment, so I don’t expect for you to come again unannounced or to be touching me at all. That’s unfair on my boyfriend,” Daniel explained.

 

“What’s the point? You’ll break up with him on Sunday,” Irene whined, “please, Danny, come with me.”

 

Daniel sighed, “Irene… please leave.”

 

Defeated, Irene picks up her bag and before she leaves, she asks, “how is he like this time? I am curious.”

 

“He is...”

 

An image of Jihoon giggling manages to embrace Daniel’s brain and now he is unsure what word best describes Jihoon.

 

Noticing the pregnant silence, Irene asks, “is he that ugly?”

 

“No… he is beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s morning was quite different, he woke up to a text from Daniel wishing him good morning which the older found cute.

 

He then noticed the time and used every curse word he could think of as he was really late. He managed to get out of the door in full uniform, but his hair was all over the place as he didn’t really have time to do his full morning routine when means he is going to be moody for the first two periods, that means Jisung is going to suffer.

 

Jihoon stopped abruptly as he saw Daniel waiting at his neighborhood’s front gate, “you’re not stalking me, are you?”

 

Daniel looked up from his phone, “good morning, and no. Let’s just say, I had to gather information about you.”

 

Jihoon yawned, “you’re so weird.”

 

“Shall we go? We are late,” Daniel looked at his watch.

 

Jihoon felt bad for making Daniel wait and late as well, “you didn’t have to wait for me, you know.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

Jihoon blushed and crossed his arms, “you should know I am very moody in the mornings, so you better not annoy me.”

 

Daniel chuckled at the older trying to look all commanding and scary but in fact, it just amused him, “as you wish, babe.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jisung, you dated Daniel before, right?”

 

“Yeah, we kinda covered that yesterday.”

 

“What base did you guys get to?” Jihoon asked shyly.

 

“Ugh, how many times have I told you that your mouth is the biggest mouth ever? Daniel would never ask such questions!” Jisung scolded, “why are you even asking me such questions? Are you writing a porno or something?”

 

Jihoon felt violated. He now regrets asking him anything because he can feel the whole classroom looking at him weirdly, “I am just wondering…”

 

“We barely did anything,” Jisung sighed, “he was pretty vanilla, that was his only flaw, he’d only hold my hand maybe once or twice, no hugs, no kisses and worst of all, no sex.”

 

“Wait, what? Nothing at all and he has the biggest fanbase in the world?” Jihoon couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yeah, I was disappointed too. I do not think he was attracted to me in that way to be completely honest.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

Jihoon is now confused. This guy has half of the school under his feet. He finds it really weird that he never carried on any of his temporary relationships or even hooked up with any of them. Jihoon can tell there is something behind it and he knows he will get to the bottom of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I do not see why you had to drag me to your basketball practice, Jihoon,” Jisung huffed.

 

“Because I only signed up for this because apparently, people find basketball players attractive and I was such a tryhard at the beginning of the year so I thought I’d sign up.”

 

“Are you seriously that dumb?” Jisung laughed.

 

Both boys found a place to sit on at the bleachers as Jihoon was pretty sure he will not be called out to play as he knows he is second to the worst player on the team, the worst being Woojin. If only he was taller, he usually whines to Jisung.

 

Suddenly, the third year can feel his eardrum bursting as girls start screaming. He tries to find the source behind all this yelling and sighs as he sees Daniel coming in.

 

“Daniel never comes to practice, I wonder why he showed up.”

 

Jihoon will definitely not this mention to Jisung, but he did slyly text Daniel and tell him to show up to practice today as he knows the younger is really good it but hardly ever shows up.

 

Jihoon wonders what the younger is doing as he sees him scan the whole gymnasium. Daniel’s eyes land on him and they both make eye contact.

 

The brunette does not know what his heart is doing but he has never felt this intimated while staring into any other man’s eyes. This made him realize that Jihoon is definitely attracted to the taller.

 

“Why is Daniel staring at you?”

 

“I don’t know, ask him. Do you guys not talk?” Jihoon askes.

 

“Gee, Jihoon, do you still talk to your exes?” Jihoon turned his heard and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Um… not really.”

 

“See? And I heard he never keeps in contact with anyone he has been with, he always deletes their numbers I guess.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, “wow, and there are people that actually like that. That’s a bit mean, to be honest.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After school, Jihoon found Daniel leaning on the school gate and the older presumes that the taller was waiting for him because they are “boyfriends” so he marches straight up to him.

 

“Hey there, Michael Jordan.”

 

Daniel looked up and saw the older giving him a water bottle, “thanks.”

 

Jihoon got closer to Daniel and asked, “you’re really good, why don’t ever come to practice?”

 

“I am good at it but I do not necessarily like it.”

 

“I am surprised that you showed up today, anyway,” Jihoon shyly flicked his tongue out.

 

“You told me to come,” Daniel shyly rubs his neck, “so-“

 

“You couldn’t say no?” Jihoon's eyebrows raise seductively.

 

“I can but you wanted me to therefore I wanted to as well.”

 

Jihoon’s heart skips a beat and he fights the urge to just hug the man in front of him but Jisung’s words remind him it’s better not to otherwise Jihoon will be embarrassed for life.

 

“A-anyway, let’s go! I have a place to go,” Jihoon swiftly grabs Daniel’s arm and drags him to his favorite destination: McDonald’s.

 

Daniel’s heart flutters at Jihoon’s pretty hands around his biceps and manages to ask, “where are we going?”

 

“We are going on a date!”

 

Daniel’s cheeks redden at Jihoon’s blunt statement.

 

“We only have, like what, six days? We don’t have enough time.”

 

The taller’s eyebrows furrow at the brunette’s question, “yeah, something like that.”

 

Daniel knows not everyone is going to understand this one-week thing but he wants to tell Jihoon, _no, it’s not like that._ But he fails to do so as he is realizing now Jihoon might be different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are really quiet today, is something wrong? You haven’t even touched your fries, are you not hungry? Here, you can try my burger if you didn’t like yours.”

 

Daniel’s body shivered as Jihoon put his hand around his arm again worriedly.

 

“Sorry?” Daniel heard him but he wanted to hear the tone of worry in the order’s voice as it made his knees weak

 

“Look, one thing I hate is when someone clearly has something on their mind and they’re not saying it because they find me intimidating or some bullshit like that. What’s the point of going on a date if we are both not enjoying it?” Daniel’s mouth opens at the brunette’s question and wishes he can kiss his mouth right then and there. _How can a mouth portray exactly what the mind thinks, it is so interesting to him._

Daniel is used to dating the same old plain women (occasionally, men) who always follow whatever Daniel is doing and never voice out their opinions. It is so refreshing and a huge turn on to meet a man who actually is straight forward and speaks about their concerns so freely like that. 

 

Daniel has heard about the younger's reputation and how he was always dumped but he really wonders why. Jihoon checks all the boxes, he is definitely a keeper, what is so revolting about him that he always gets dumped?

 

“Don’t worry, I think I am okay now. I am enjoying this date just fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour later, the older asks Daniel to take him to the cinema. They both decided on one of Marvel’s latest movie.

 

Daniel’s body goes rigid as he feels Jihoon’s head leaning against his shoulder. He holds his chuckle in as Jihoon was the one who wanted to come here int he first place. He looked down and analyzed his face and noticed his long eyelashes sticking straight out. One more reason for the younger to be mesmerized. _Great_. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Daniel has completely forgotten about the changing silver screen and was now more interested in the beauty next to him. And when Jihoon asked him how the movie was and what did he miss on their way home, he just changed the subject.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, so surprised by all the love this has gotten.  
> This chapter is dedicated to the two babies that asked for an update<3 thank you so much for loving this andim so sorry if its shit but i had to write it quickly in the middle on my studying sess:(  
> love u all<3333


	3. wednesday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attraction intensifies.

To say Jihoon is not disappointed when he doesn’t find the younger at his neighborhood gate the next morning would be a complete lie. He remembers Daniel texting him the night before telling him he is going to have to go to school a bit early for tutoring.

 

Jihoon reaches school and immediately spots Daniel, being his usual prince charming self and a crowd of girls swarming him. Jihoon resisted rolling his eyes at the cliche sight in front of him.

 

Not interested in having his eardrum burst so early in the morning by the screaming of fangirls, Jihoon tries to avoid the group by making a run for it to the gate but his luck has always been bad (genetics probably) and he hears his name getting called by none other than his boyfriend of the week.

 

“Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon stopped midway, turned around and immediately forced a smile

 

“Oh, Daniel, were you waiting for Jihoon?” One of the girls that Jihoon remembers her from her Physics class asked.

 

Daniel gave her a grin and turned his attention to Jihoon as if he is motioning him to answer that.

 

“Oh yeah, Daniel, who is the lucky lover of the week?” Another girl asked.

 

Jihoon looked at him, biting his lips, “that would be me actually.”

 

All the girls turned their attention to Jihoon and squealed, yup, there goes Jihoon’s ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was lunch and Jihoon found himself in the same place where everything started, in front of the school gate. Jihoon felt a sense of deja vu as they both had an ice tea each in their hand, sipping on them slowly while observing the cars that are passing by.

 

Although it is forbidden for students to be outside of school grounds during school hours, Daniel managed to bribe the guard into letting them sit outside for a bit.

 

“It’s nice, being away from everyone,” Jihoon commented, as he stretched his arms. 

 

“I know, I always sit here when I just want to think,” Daniel explained.

 

"Perks of being pretty," Jihoon winked.

 

Jihoon started fanning himself with his hand as it was really hot for a spring day, he turned his attention to Daniel to see how he is feeling about the heat and he bit his lip unconsciously as the taller started unbuttoning his shirt to avoid the heat, his tie already undone and resting on his broad shoulders. The older blushed as he saw the exposed smooth milky skin flash and averted his eyes immediatley once he heard Daniel speak.

 

“Earth to Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon got out of his trance, “sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I was thinking yesterday, sorry if I offend you by asking this but how come you always get dumped? I am not trying to be rude since I actually am quite shocked since I think you got the whole package really, but who would ever dump you?”

 

Jihoon felt his ears redden, “that’s sweet to say but no, I know I am quite popular around here due to my looks but I don’t really care about that. People usually date me based on my looks only, I want someone to actually look at me as me, Jihoon, not the flowerboy that they always have in mind.”

 

“I see,” Daniel nodded and took a quick peek at the older who now had his back against the gate. How can a man be this gorgeous, Daniel wonders for the millionth time now this week as he seems to be seeing the older everywhere he goes in school. It's like everywhere he goes, his eyes always seem to be attracted to Jihoon like a magnet, he can always identify his head between the hundreds of heads in school. 

 

“What about you? You always end up dumping who you date, why is that? And why the one-week thing?”

 

“I think a week is enough for me to fall in love and that is my goal. I am not a player, I am not doing this to play with people’s feelings or anything like that, I just want to fall in love.”

 

“Hmm… fair enough.” Jihoon had a feeling there was more to it, and often his intuition is always right but he is going to leave it for another day to ask as he knows the bell is going to ring any minute now.

 

“Oh yeah, before I leave, make sure you go to practice today. I don’t know why you don’t go a lot. There are people like me who wish they were born with proportions like yours,” Jihoon sighs, looking at his body.

 

“I like how short you are though, it’s cute,” Daniel teases, laughing at Jihoon’s pissed face.

 

“Hey, what’s that on your face?” Jihoon pauses and slowly gets closer to the taller, leaning forward and reaching out to touch the mole under Daniel’s eye. The second Jihoon’s finger felt Daniel’s skin, he felt himself heat up like crazy. He hurriedly took his hand off and apologized, “shit, I am late to class, sorry, see you soon, bye!”

 

Daniel chuckled at Jihoon’s retreating figure and touched the spot where Jihoon felt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon pouted as he waited for the taller to finish his practice on a bench in the park opposite the school. He rolled his eyes at the couples near him as every pair he saw hogged a bench and were either making out, hugging or full on treating the park like it was their own home. It felt so awkward as he was the only one there without a date.

 

“Sorry for making you wait.”

 

Jihoon’s heart fluttered at the brunette that is running towards him. The shorter stood up and motioned Daniel to follow him so they were now walking along the path side by side.

 

The sun was setting and the way the sun reflected on the pond was a beautiful sight to see. The weather was better than how it was in the afternoon as there was a slight breeze that was fluttering their clothes softly.

 

“I haven’t come here recently, but all I can tell is that it’s the same old annoying couples everywhere.”

 

Daniel laughed, “we’re kinda one too, you know.”

 

“I guess so, still, I would love it if I came here every week, not necessarily with a partner, but it would be nice to unwind and just admire the scenery.”

 

Jihoon turned his head to Daniel waiting for a response as he noticed he took a long pause, “it depends on the person, some people would like this, others won’t-“

 

The rest of what Daniel was saying didn’t manage to make it through the older’s ears as he was more interested in observing the couple that was behind the taller. It was a pair of two guys, one was shorter and the other was taller, and they were both kissing. But what made Jihoon carry on looking is how passionate there were for each other, it looked really soft and sweet. Jihoon then imagined him and Daniel instead and got the urge to kiss Daniel at that moment. But Jihoon _knows_ that he simply can’t do that.

 

If it was any other situation, he would have just kissed him, as Jihoon does not mind taking the lead but he knows Daniel and he has heard about him from Jisung. Daniel doesn’t do kissing and Jihoon would rather save that embarrassment.

 

Suddenly, Jihoon found himself analyzing Daniel’s long eyelashes, they looked like they were glistening under the sun and it looked quite magical. Next, his eyes focused on the taller's lips, his luscious lips that Jihoon would so badly want to kiss and he found himself closing his eyes slowly. He thought about how many people before him did the same thing as him, and Daniel probably responded in the same way, where he told him he doesn't do such things-

 

Jihoon’s heartbeat stopped once he realized a big hand has held the side of his face and Daniel’s face was now just a few centimeters away from the older. Jihoon’s breath got caught for a moment and all he can think about now was how easily Daniel’s lips morphed onto his. He finally got to feel them and it was just like how he imagined, even better. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done with exams:D  
> sorry for any typos, had to write this fast:(  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
